themickfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of the series The Mick and the first episode overall. It officially aired on January 1st, 2017. http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/12/the-mick-episode-101-pilot-promotional.html On January 14th, FOX aired the first official rerun of this episode. Plot Press Release An unapologetic degenerate moves to affluent Greenwich, CT, to raise the outrageously spoiled kids of her wealthy sister and brother-in-law, who have fled the country to avoid prosecution for illegal activities. Detailed Summary The opening sequence includes Mickey enjoying herself in a grocery store using all the items on the shelves, even eating foods on the spot and chugging whipped cream without paying for any of it. She grabs a set of beer cans and gives five of them to a stranger while taking one for herself and drinks happily. She is later seen in her car with her boyfriend, Jimmy, driving. They discuss Mickey's gross rich sister and her brother-in-law and how odd it is that they have been invited so suddenly after so many years. When they finally arrive, Mickey sighs in amazement at the grand appearance of her sister's estate and grabs a juice carton and takes a mouthful before Jimmy can warn her that it was gasoline. She spits it out all over the car and Jimmy complains. Before Mickey can leave the car, a security guard checks in on them to make sure they were at the right house. By the time he leaves, Mickey and Jimmy are on the verge of laughing but Mickey gets out of the car telling Jimmy to stay in the car so he doesn't embarrass her. On her way in, Mickey bumps into Sabrina, her sister's oldest child, who is smoking a cigarette. When Mickey asks Sabrina for a smoke, Sabrina rudely declines and they have a sarcastic chat before Mickey snatches Sabrina's cigarette case and runs off to see her sister. When she sees her sister, Mickey exclaims at her look and her sister introduces her to one of her friends, Liz. Liz addresses Mickey's sister as Poodle, a name Mickey was clearly unaware of. Poodle refers to Mickey as "The Sister" and Liz as "The Neighbor". She then introduces Mickey to the family: Christopher, her rich husband, Sabrina, Chip, the second child, Ben, the youngest, and Alba, the housemaid or attendant. The formalities don't last long for Sabrina leaves in disgust just as the FBI enters the premises causing huge upset amongst the crowd. Clearly afraid for herself, Mickey bolts into the bushes and into the street right outside the estate, where Jimmy had had the same idea of escaping and ended up running his car over her. He stopped his car and apologized, but when there was no response, he drove away. When Mickey regains consciousness, she sees her sister being arrested and addresses the FBI officer to leave her alone. Poodle says it's okay but gives Mickey a job offer of taking care of her kids for a day. When a startled Mickey declines, Poodle says it's only taking them to school. Unfortunately for Mickey, she can't make any more excuses for the FBI takes Poodle away and Mickey is left with the three spoiled and reckless children and a confused Alba who hasn't experienced the world. Cast Starring *Kaitlin Olson as Mackenzie Murphy *Sofia Black-D'Elia as Sabrina Pemberton *Thomas Barbusca as Chip Pemberton *Jack Stanton as Ben Pemberton *Carla Jimenez as Alba *Scott MacArthur as Jimmy Guest Starring *Tricia O'Kelley as Pamela Pemberton *Laird MacIntosh as Christopher Pemberton *Susan Park as Liz *Hector Buentello as Geno Pinero *Nadia Ryann as Steffi Co-Starring *Asif Ali as Security Guard *Exie Booker as FBI Agent *Tim Trella as Ice Cream Vendor Multimedia Images |-|Promotional Images= File:Pilot1.jpg File:Pilot2.jpg File:Pilot3.jpg File:Pilot4.jpg File:Pilot5.jpg File:Pilot6.jpg File:Pilot7.jpg File:Pilot8.jpg File:Pilot9.jpg File:Pilot10.jpg File:Pilot11.jpg File:Pilot12.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Episode Gifs= Pilot1.gif Pilot2.gif Pilot3.gif Pilot4.gif Videos Mickey Arrives To Take Care Of The Kids Season 1 Ep. 1 THE MICK The Kids Find Mickey Passed Out Drunk Season 1 Ep. 1 THE MICK Mickey Enjoys The Good Life Season 1 Ep. 1 THE MICK Mickey Meets A Grown-Up Sabrina Season 1 Ep. 1 THE MICK Mickey Tells Alba That They Are Equals Season 1 Ep. 1 THE MICK References | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Pages With Unfinished DS Category:Episode Pages With No Screencaps